


Konna itami mo ashita ni wa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli piaceva maledettamente.Gli piaceva sentire le mani di Hikaru addosso, gli piaceva sentire il suo respiro nell’orecchio, gli piaceva sentire la sua urgenza da ogni singolo gesto, da ogni singolo movimento.Gli piaceva così tanto che riusciva a dimenticarsi del proprio senso di colpa, e tanto bastava per farlo sentire meglio.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Konna itami mo ashita ni wa

**_ \- Konna itami mo ashita ni wa - _ **

Gli piaceva.

Gli piaceva maledettamente.

Gli piaceva sentire le mani di Hikaru addosso, gli piaceva sentire il suo respiro nell’orecchio, gli piaceva sentire la sua urgenza da ogni singolo gesto, da ogni singolo movimento.

Gli piaceva così tanto che riusciva a dimenticarsi del proprio senso di colpa, e tanto bastava per farlo sentire meglio.

“Yuuyan...” e tanto, forse troppo, gli piaceva sentire il proprio nome pronunciato da quella voce carica di voglia, la medesima voglia che provava lui in ognuno di quei momenti.

Quei momenti, quando riusciva a non pensare.

Quando Hikaru entrò dentro di lui, chiuse gli occhi. Un po’ per il fastidio, un po’ per il dolore, e un po’ perché non gli andava di vedere. Voleva solo sentire, sentire i propri gemiti coprire quelli del più piccolo, sentire il suo tocco addosso, sentire come ogni spinta era sempre più veloce rispetto alla precedente, come Hikaru sembrasse incapace di fermarsi o di andare più lentamente, come se resistere al suo corpo gli fosse impossibile.

E quella sensazione, la amava.

Il sentirsi desiderato, voluto, cercato.

Sentire il bisogno di Hikaru farsi sempre più incalzante, vederlo cedere all’orgasmo mentre lui lo raggiungeva a sua volta.

Non durava mai troppo, ma erano gli attimi migliori della sua giornata.

Quando il più piccolo si sfilò da dentro di lui per stenderglisi accanto, si sentì improvvisamente vuoto.

Gli si avvicinò, posandogli la testa sul petto e stringendogli le braccia intorno alla vita, provando una sorta di sollievo nel sentire la sua pelle sudata sotto il viso e il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

“Fra quanto devi andare?” gli chiese dopo qualche minuto Yaotome, passandogli distrattamente un dito sul viso.

Yuya gemette di disappunto.

Non gli piaceva essere riportato così bruscamente alla realtà.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto pensare di poter rimanere lì quella notte, in quel letto, accanto ad Hikaru, come se fosse una cosa normale.

Eppure tornare a casa non gli pesava. Non gli pesava rientrare, mettersi il pigiama e stendersi nel letto accanto al proprio ragazzo.

Amava Chinen, non Hikaru.

Era Chinen che lo amava, non Hikaru.

E nemmeno sapeva spiegarsi che cosa continuasse a portarlo lì, in quella casa, sera dopo sera, inventando per Yuri le scuse peggiori pur di poter vedere Hikaru.

E se non era amore, non era nemmeno solo per il sesso.

Più precisamente, avrebbe definito Yaotome come una droga.

Erano stati insieme una sera, quasi per caso, quando Yuya non era del tutto padrone di sé, dopo una lite furiosa con Yuri.

Non si giustificava per quello che aveva fatto quella notte, non si giustificava perché continuava a farlo.

Ma da quell’unica volta, non era più riuscito a smettere.

Hikaru lo chiamava, o accadeva il contrario, gli chiedeva di andare a casa sua senza specificare il motivo, come se non sapessero entrambi che si sarebbero ritrovati nello stesso letto, come se non sapessero che cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Yuya era stanco, ma non ancora pronto a smettere.

“Ho detto a Chii che sarei tornato presto, stasera” guardò l’ora, facendo una smorfia. “Sono già le nove... sarà meglio che vada” gli disse poi, alzandosi dal letto e raccogliendo i propri vestiti da terra, per poi dirigersi in bagno.

Aveva appena aperto la porta, quando sentì un movimento repentino alle proprie spalle, e un attimo dopo Hikaru aveva le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, e la fronte contro la sua nuca.

“Resta” mormorò contro la sua pelle, con un tono che Yuya non fu in grado di interpretare.

Non esitò nemmeno per un momento.

Neanche per un attimo gli passò per la mente l’idea di dire a Chinen che avrebbe fatto più tardi del previsto, per rimanere ancora con Hikaru, per finire con il fare nuovamente sesso, per sentirsi ancora peggio di quanto già non stesse.

“Yuri mi aspetta” disse, con tono fermo, sciogliendo la presa dell’altro ed entrando in bagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Aprì l’acqua, forte, e posò le mani sul marmo, come se non riuscisse a reggersi in piedi senza fare perno su qualcosa.

Alzò lo sguardo sullo specchio di fronte a sé.

Come gli capitava spesso negli ultimi mesi, il viso che vide riflesso gli fece venire la nausea.

******

“Sono a casa!” disse, ad alta voce, non appena messo piede nell’ingresso.

Nell’andarsene, non aveva detto una sola parola ad Hikaru.

L’atmosfera non era delle migliori, e la sua richiesta di rimanere aleggiava ancora nell’aria, portando con sé una sorta di disagio per entrambi.

Aveva bofonchiato un saluto veloce e se ne era andato, perché non era pronto ad affrontare alcuna discussione con lui.

Chinen gli andò incontro in salotto, accogliendolo con un sorriso.

“Bentornato!” gli disse, mettendosi in punta di piedi e baciandolo. “Ti sei divertito con Hikaru?” gli chiese poi, con un sopracciglio alzato.

Quella domanda fece quasi trasalire Yuya, ma mantenne la calma.

Erano le sue mezze verità: non diceva mai di essere con chi in effetti non era, non inventava impegni che l’altro potesse facilmente verificare.

Gli aveva detto di essere a cena con Hikaru, e per quanto quella sua domanda aumentasse il suo senso di colpa, era meglio così.

“Sì. Siamo andati a mangiare sushi” gli disse, senza troppi dettagli. “Tu? Che cosa hai fatto?”

Il più piccolo scosse le spalle, con aria vagamente annoiata.

“Ho mangiato del ramen precotto. Niente di che.” disse, poi fece presa sui suoi fianchi, riprendendo a baciarlo. “E ti ho aspettato. Non vedevo l’ora che tornassi” mormorò, con quel tono lascivo che Yuya conosceva fin troppo bene.

Fece una smorfia, attento che l’altro non se ne accorgesse, e lo spinse via con un gesto delicato.

“Scusami, Yuri. Ma... sono davvero stanco. Non ho proprio voglia” gli disse, mordendosi un labbro.

Lo vide alzare un sopracciglio e lanciargli un’occhiata dubbiosa, come se stesse cercando di leggere oltre quello che gli stava dicendo, come se fosse in cerca di una giustificazione che superasse quella che gli aveva dato lui.

Non parve trovarla, o comunque non ritenne necessario indagare oltre.

Scrollò le spalle e Yuya tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Passarono il resto della serata sul divano in salotto.

Chinen si mise a leggere, mentre lui accese la televisione, in cerca di qualcosa da guardare.

Ma non era concentrato, non lo era affatto.

La presenza di Yuri, in qualche modo, lo innervosiva.

Non faceva niente, e sapeva che era semplicemente il suo senso di colpa a fargli provare quelle sensazioni.

Continuava a sentire le mani di Hikaru addosso, continuava ad avere in testa ogni secondo di quella serata, senza riuscire a non pensarci.

Gli capitava spesso ormai, e per quanto continuasse a ripetersi che avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato, pensare all’uno mentre era così vicino all’altro non gli piaceva, affatto.

Avrebbe solo voluto trovare una soluzione, ma c’erano scelte che non aveva il coraggio di prendere.

Quando quella sera lui e Yuri si misero a letto, nessuno di quei pensieri era ancora svanito.

Spense la luce e chiuse gli occhi, mettendosi ad ascoltare il respiro del più piccolo fin quando non si fece abbastanza lento e regolare da dirgli che si era addormentato.

Lui non ci riuscì.

*****

Di nuovo quelle pareti, alle quali aveva fatto l’abitudine.

Di nuovo quelle mani addosso, di nuovo quell’odore di sudore, di sesso.

Di nuovo quel respiro pesante nel suo orecchio.

Yuya cominciava a provare sensazioni contrastanti nei confronti di tutto quello.

Come se il disgusto per se stesso avesse lentamente iniziato a superare il piacere che era in grado di dargli Hikaru.

Quella sera, il più piccolo gli aveva chiesto di dire a Chinen che avrebbe fatto tardi.

E se lui si era aspettato soltanto il sesso da quella richiesta, si era sbagliato di grosso.

Il sesso c’era stato.

Era stato come sempre, non gli sembrava che ci fosse nulla di diverso nel comportamento di Hikaru.

Eppure, quando avevano finito e l’altro si era sfilato da dentro di lui, qualcosa nella sua espressione gli disse che non ci sarebbe stato qualche minuto per riprendersi prima del secondo round, che non ci sarebbe stato affatto un secondo round.

Hikaru voleva parlare, ed era quello che lui temeva più di ogni altra cosa.

Non voleva parlarne. Voleva continuare a fingere che le cose fra di loro andassero in modo perfettamente normale, che fosse normale saltarsi addosso di tanto in tanto, che fosse normale che lui poi tornasse a casa da Chinen, che fosse normale che loro due poi con gli altri si comportassero come se quelle serate non fossero mai esistite.

Ma Yaotome, evidentemente, era di altro avviso.

“Per quanto tempo abbiamo intenzione di andare avanti così, Yuya?” gli chiese, avvolgendosi il lenzuolo intorno alla vita e voltandosi verso di lui, fissandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.

Takaki non aveva una risposta pronta, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto inventarne una, in qualche modo.

“Non lo so, Hikka. Ma non mi sembrava che ti stessi lamentando troppo di come vanno le cose, o mi sbaglio?” gli chiese, fingendo una spavalderia che era invece ben lontana dal modo in cui si sentiva.

Era con le spalle al muro, e lo sapeva.

“No, non mi dispiace. Non mi dispiace che tu venga qui, non mi dispiace fare sesso con te, non...” fece una pausa, poi sospirò. “Come ti fa sentire tornare a casa da Chinen, dopo essere stato a letto con me?” domandò, e all’altro parve di scorgere dell’amarezza nel suo tono di voce.

Si morse un labbro, scuotendo la testa.

“Come credi che mi faccia sentire?” chiese, sarcastico. “Mi fa sentire uno schifo” aggiunse poi, come se fosse qualcosa di scontato.

Hikaru fece un verso stizzito.

“Però continui a venire da me quando te lo chiedo” asserì, pensieroso. “Ci hai mai pensato, Yuya? Hai pensato a quello che provi, a quello che fai a Chinen, a... a quello che fai a me?”

Yuya sentì la rabbia montargli in corpo, senza che lui potesse fare niente per frenarla.

Colse il senso della domanda, colse il sottointeso.

Ma non gli piacque, affatto, come non gli piaceva tutta quella situazione.

“Se ci ho pensato? Credi davvero che io riesca a pensare a qualcos’altro da quando tutto questo è iniziato? Credi che mi faccia piacere andare a dormire nello stesso letto di Yuri quando ho ancora il tuo odore addosso, che mi faccia piacere stare in questo maledettissimo letto a farmi scopare da te quando ho in testa lui?” urlò, per poi cercare di calmarsi, fallendo miseramente. “Ci penso a quello che sto facendo, non penso ad altro. Ma... non è giusto che tu addossi la colpa unicamente a me. Siamo in due, mi pare. Ci siamo messi in questa situazione insieme, e...” stava per continuare, con il medesimo tono alterato, ma l’altro non lo lasciò finire.

“Pensi che io abbia deciso di cominciare tutto questo perché non sapevo come passare il tempo? Pensi che non ci sia stato niente dietro?” ribatté, alzando un sopracciglio con espressione quasi divertita.

Yuya si alzò velocemente dal letto, prendendo a vestirsi mentre il suo sguardo non lasciava quello del più piccolo.

“Mi dispiace se pensavi che dietro ci fosse qualcosa, Hikaru. Mi era sembrato che... che le cose avessero preso una certa direzione, fra di noi” mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

E lo credeva davvero.

Credeva davvero che non ci fosse altro fra di loro, che Hikaru cercasse da quegli incontri sporadici e quasi casuali niente di più che il sesso, perché...

Il respiro di Yuya si fece più veloce, irregolare.

Perché non poteva essere che cercasse qualcosa di più da lui, perché lui non aveva mai notato niente che lo lasciasse intendere, e perché in qualche modo avrebbe dovuto sapere che non l’avrebbe trovato, non con lui.

“Lo so, Yuya. Lo so.” gli disse, senza guardarlo.

Rimasero immobili, e Takaki ad un certo punto non poté far altro che sospirare.

“Non possiamo vederci più, vero Hikka?” gli chiese, in un certo senso sollevato.

Il più piccolo scosse la testa, con aria triste.

“No. Credo che sia meglio di no.” sussurrò, con tono a malapena udibile.

Yuya annuì, come a dire che capiva.

E capiva, in effetti. Capiva quello che gli aveva detto Hikaru, capì quello che voleva e capì che non era in grado di dargli quello che cercava.

Uscì dalla stanza, non senza prima lanciarsi un’occhiata alle spalle.

“Vattene.” gli disse con fermezza Hikaru, e Yuya non poté fare altro che accontentarlo.

Se ne andò via da quella casa, sapendo che non ci avrebbe più messo piede, almeno per un po’.

Le cose ogni tanto finivano anche quando non si aveva il coraggio di prendere una decisione.

E lui, almeno da questo, era stato aiutato.

*******

Yuya aveva provato a rendere felici tutti, e non aveva reso felice nessuno.

Probabilmente in un’altra occasione, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

Se non ci fosse stato Chinen forse sarebbe stato in grado di amare Hikaru, e se non ci fosse stato Hikaru probabilmente avrebbe continuato ad amare Chinen senza finire con il tradirlo.

E ora aveva Yuri, che non riusciva a rendere felice, e aveva Yaotome con il cuore a pezzi.

E lui se ne era andato, poco importava che fosse lui a chiederglielo.

Hikaru aveva fatto la cosa giusta, alla fine.

Aveva messo le cose in chiaro, anche se c’era voluto del tempo.

Gli aveva detto quello che provava, e lui si era sentito un maledetto idiota per non averlo capito prima.

Hikaru aveva fatto la cosa giusta, ma per l’uomo sbagliato.

Si era innamorato di chi non avrebbe dovuto, e se lui l’avesse capito in tempo probabilmente si sarebbe rinchiuso in quell’amore, prendendolo come qualcosa che non si sarebbe potuto realizzare.

Yuya non si sarebbe mai perdonato per avergli dato quella speranza.

Quella sera quando andò a dormire accanto a Chinen, si sentiva in qualche modo diverso.

Sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato del tutto bene, che non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare di quello che gli aveva fatto.

Che forse gliel’avrebbe detto, un giorno, quando quel peso l’avesse divorato, quando non ce l’avesse fatta più a sopportare di guardarlo negli occhi pensando a quello che era successo.

Ci sarebbe stato il momento giusto, ma non era quello, non ancora.

Non stava ancora bene Yuya, forse non lo sarebbe stato mai.

Ma almeno quella notte, riuscì a prendere sonno.


End file.
